


coming home

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss felt like coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming home

Their first kiss felt like coming home.

It was a little awkward to start with, noses bumping uncomfortably, both going in at the same angle so their mouths smooshed together with a little too much teeth.

But then Scott’s hands skimmed over Stiles’ hips, just the barest graze of his fingertips over Stiles’ arms before they settled on his shoulders and pulled him gently closer. 

Stiles’ mouth parted against Scott’s, eyes closing as he inhaled shakily, and he fisted his hands in the back of Scott’s shirt just above the waistband of his jeans. Scott was so slow and soft and careful, hands lifting to cup Stiles’ jaw gently, so gently, like he was holding something precious as he kissed Stiles until his knees felt weak.

When they pulled apart, Scott didn’t let go completely, instead resting his forehead against Stiles’, a small, beautiful smile on his mouth that was entirely just for his best friend, and Stiles couldn’t help but grin back, grip in Scott’s shirt relaxing to instead stroke patterns along Scotty’s spine.

They didn’t say the words. They didn’t need to; it was blatant in the careful way Scott held Stiles, in the look in his dark eyes, and Stiles said it back with gentle touches and a soft smile. After all this time, it didn’t feel anticlimactic, or like fireworks, or any of the things Stiles had often wondered about; instead, it just felt _right_. 

Just like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
